Dragon of the Flames
by Tsuki no Megami Ookami Kurai
Summary: S.D.C. Sorceress here! I rewrote the chapters a little so read the summary inside! I stink at summaries anyway! pairings RaixKim
1. Kimiko's broken heart

**S.D.C. Sorceress: **Hello everyone! S.D.C. Sorceress here! This is my first fan fic "The Dragon of Flames!" (This is the rewritten chapter; it makes more sense than the other first chapter!) I don't know if it's good, but here I go! Kimiko, would you please do the disclaimer!

**Kimiko:** Sure, S.D.C. Sorceress does not own Xiaolin Showdown and never will, or else I would always be with Rai (giggles), but she does own two new characters coming up in the later chapters!

**S.D.C. Sorceress**- Ssshh! Kimiko! Please be quiet and don't spoil the surprise! Enjoy the story!

'…' is Kimiko

"…" is Rai

"…" is also the mystery person

**_Summary:_**

Kim has many crises in her life right now, she discovers that she has not one, but two elements, fire and icefire, and many other problems. Will Chase help her for her, or for the prophecy to be fulfilled? What is the prophecy?

Pairings: **KimxRai (**of course!)

_**Chapter One: Kimiko's Broken Heart**_

**Kimiko P.O.V.**

Why, why did he do this to me? I thought, walking towards the crystal cleared lake during the night. I fell on my knees on the ground.

'WHY! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME RAI!' I sobbed, remembering what happened perfectly with tears falling from my eyes, it was just yesterday when it happened.

**Flashback**

She was in her room on her bed, checking her mails in her laptop, which was from her sister and cousins. She was finally finished. She went outside for fresh air. It was nine o'clock at night. While she was walking, she heard someone giggling; she hid behind the pillar and saw Rai making out with no other than Katnappe! Tears began to fill her eyes and she ran away, but what she didn't see was that Rai and Katnappe disappeared like it was some illusion, while a shadow chuckled from a tree and disappeared too.

**Flashback ends**

**Kimiko P.O.V.**

Yeah, out of nowhere he does that, with _**Katnappe**_, I thought. 'Nobody cares about me,' and I fell asleep on the floor from depression, what I did not notice was that someone was walked towards me and picked me up.

"Perfect, the next prophecy will soon be fulfilled," he chuckled, thinking what the prophecy says,

_**The Prophecy:**_

_The evil dark prince will take the **one** as his bride, who loves the Dragon of Wind, but leaves him and finds out that she is pregnant with his children, the **one **will turn from good to evil, the **one **will raise her children with the evil dark prince, the **one **is the Dragon of Flames, descendant of the Dragon of Fire, but the Dragon of Flames has two powers, fire and ice fire, the most destructive elements known, she will be able to shimmer with the flames and anything that she can do with flames, and both the Dragon of Flames and the evil dark prince will rule the world together with her children**…**_

"My master plan is working smoothly, soon I will be able to rule the world," he said and walked back to the castle, with Kimiko in his arms.

But what he doesn't know is that this was only half of what the prophecy says.

S.D.C. Sorceress-Well, how was it? Was the flashback better than the first one? Tell me what you think! Don't forget to R&R! Flames are accepted since I have no idea if this story is good or not! Can you guess who the mystery person is? Well, of course you know, but find out in the next chapter if you have no clue!


	2. Where are you Kim?

S.D.C. Sorceress: 'I'm back!'

Kimiko: 'Yeah, yeah, yeah!'

S.D.C. Sorceress: 'What are you complaining about?'

Kimiko: 'Rai left me for Katnappe!' She starts to sniffle

S.D.C. Sorceress: 'Kimiko!' It's only in the story! Besides! He's going to take you back in the end again, remember? It was just a halluci…; I mean… I mean he actually…, I uh mean-'

Kimiko: 'Oh never mind! I remember now!'

S.D.C. Sorceress- 'Oh good! Wouldn't want to spoil a part of the chapter now would we! Rai! Get in here and do disclaimer because Kimiko gets forgetful, which might make me say something that I shouldn't have said!'

Rai: 'Okay! S.D.C. Sorceress does not own Xiaolin Showdown, but she does own mwwffhhaaa!'

(Kimiko covers tape on Rai's mouth) 'That's better! Now he won't spoil the surprise like I did because I forgot!'

S.D.C. Sorceress: 'Yeah! Forgetful person…' I muttered

Kimiko: 'What was that you said?'

S.D.C. Sorceress: 'Oh nothing! Now let's get own with the story already!"

_**Chapter Two: Where are you Kim?**_

**Raimundo P.O.V.**

It was training time, I was so bored today without Kim, but I realized that she hasn't been around anywhere, not with Omi, or even with Clay or Dojo, or even Master Fung.

Where is Kim anyway? I thought. I went to go ask Master Fung.

"Master Fung! Have you seen Kimiko around lately?" I asked.

"No Raimundo, why do you ask?" he said curiously

"Well, she wasn't at breakfast, she's not in her room, and she's not here training with us?"

"Well Raimundo, you will just have to wait until she comes back." He answered

"But I-,"

"No buts Raimundo, I know you are worried, but you will just have to wait, no excuses, leave her some space for now, she will come around soon."

"Yes Master Fung," I bowed and left to go train with Omi and Clay.

"Raimundo? What is wrong? Why do you look up?" Omi asked me

"It's why do you look down Omi, and nothing is wrong." I answered him

"Is it Kim?" Clay asked

"Yeah, I'm worried about her, she's been missing the whole day, is it something I did?"

"Don't worry, it's just like Master Fung says, patience is the key to happiness."

"Master Fung doesn't say that."

"Okay, it's just like what anyone would say, patience is the key to happiness."

"Yes! What Clay says!" said Omi

"Yeah, whatever," and left to train with the sword of the storm.

Don't worry Rai, she'll turn up soon, I thought

**S.D.C. Sorceress**- Well, that's the second chapter, hope you like it! Next chapter coming soon! Oh! And thanks to those who reviewed for the first chapter!

_**Thanks to the reviewers:**_

_**Krystamaze**_

_**Evilwolfgirl1**_

_**Topaz-Daze**_

_**Animeang3l7**_

_**Nightstargoddessofstars**_

_**Kosmic**_

_**Xiaolin-dragon858**_

_**Vannessa Hillstead**_

_**Rai'sbabes bestfriend**_


	3. The Conversation

**S.D.C. Sorceress:** Hey everyone! This is my third chapter so far! Sorry I haven't updated in days! If you didn't know, I rewrote chapters 1 and 2, so if you didn't read them again, then you better should!

**Kimiko: **Yeah! She was like really busy all week! She didn't even have time to start her third chapter yet!

**S.D.C. Sorceress: **Yeah, yeah… whatever! Kimiko, would you just do disclaimer puh-lease!

**Kimiko: **Okay, okay! S.D.C. Sorceress does not own Xiaolin Showdown and never will or else Rai and I would always be together!

**Raimundo: **Yeah!

**S.D.C. Sorceress: **Yeah, yeah… wait a sec! Where did you come from?

**Raimundo: **I just got here?

**S.D.C. Sorceress:** But I didn't see you come in! Oh whatever! Let's just get on with the story!

_**Chapter Three: The Conversation**_

**Kimiko P.O.V.**

'Mmmm! That was a nice sleep!' I said happily, I had just woken up when I had remembered what happened last night, with Rai and Katnappe.

I sat up on the bed, rested my head on my knees and started to cry again, that was the most painful memory that I have ever seen.

I got so mad that I through a fireball at the door, but when I looked at the door, the door wasn't burnt, it was turned to ice.

'What the?' I said confusingly, then someone came out of the shadows in the corner of the room, it was Chase Young.

'Chase? What in the world are you doing in my room?' I yelled at him.

"Well, on the contrary, this is my palace and you are in one of my guest rooms." He told me.

I looked around and noticed that this wasn't my room and that Chase was right! I thought to my self, 'Oops, sorry I just wasn't thinking,' I said and blushed in embarrassment.

"No problem Kimiko, now do you want to know why the door wasn't burnt, but instead was turned into ice?" He asked me.

'Well, of course, I must find out!' I answered him.

"Okay, well, you are getting a new element, the element of ice fire."

'What? But I only have one element which makes that makes me the dragon of fire,' I said puzzlingly.

"No, since you have two elements, fire and ice fire, you will now be called the dragon of the flames, because they are actually kind of the same, but with different abilities, fire will burn things and ice will freeze things."

'But were they're other dragon of the flames?'

"No, you are the descendant of the dragon of fire, but stronger and more powerful. No dragon ever had the element of ice fire because it's rare, nobody on earth can make ice fire."

'But why me? Why am I the dragon of the flames?' "It's because of a prophecy, here let me show you, but first..."

I just stood there, 'What? Oh yeah,' I said and threw a fire ball at the door and it was back to normal, 'Sorry about that.'

"Like I said before, no problem, now let's go."

We walked out of the room and went through the halls and up the stairs. When we got to the room we were going to, I looked around; there were scrolls with prophecies written on them. They were on stands in clear glass boxes that you usually see in museums that looked very old, but in the center was another scroll that was only half of it with a prophecy, but that looked the oldest, like a thousand years old. We walked to the center and I looked at what it said:

_The evil dark prince will take the **one** as his bride, who loves the Dragon of Wind, but leaves him and finds out that she is pregnant with his children, the **one **will turn from good to evil, the **one **will raise her children with the evil dark prince, the **one **is the Dragon of Flames, descendant of the Dragon of Fire, but the Dragon of Flames has two powers, fire and ice fire, the most destructive elements known, she will be able to shimmer with the flames and anything that she can do with flames, and both the Dragon of Flames and the evil dark prince will rule the world together with her children**…**_

'But it doesn't look like it's finished, and are you telling me that I'm pregnant with Rai's children!'

"Yes, and I can train you to use the flames in control, like shimmering and using new powers and then we can rule the world together and yes, I know that the prophecy isn't finished because I'm still looking for the other part of the scroll, so what do you think about my offer?"

'Uh? Well, I don't…think…I should do that, but I do want to carry Rai's children and.'

"You still love him even though he did something that he wasn't supposed to do?"

'Yes, but… wait a second, how did you know he did something he wasn't supposed to do?'

"I was watching what happened through my raven, I can see what he is seeing."

'So you were always spying on us weren't you?'

"No, I only did it tonight, but do you want to take my offer?"

'No, I don't want to, and I guess I should be leaving now.'

"Fine, but if you change your mind, you know where to go, but first, do you want to learn how to shimmer with the flames?"

'Well… I guess I could do that.'

"Good, now think about standing in front of the door," I did what he said, "now concentrate."

I concentrated and then flames with orange, red, yellow, blue, and white colors surrounded me and then the next thing I knew, the flames disappeared and I was standing in right in front of the door.

'I could get used to this.'

"Good job Kimiko, now you are free to leave, but be careful of those children of yours, you don't want anything to happen to them."

'Sure, whatever Chase, I'll take good care of my children,' I said and flames surrounded me and I shimmered back to the temple.

Chase's raven flew on his shoulder, "Tell Jack Spicer to get ready with the plan," the bird nodded and flew away.

"Soon Kimiko, you will choose to be on my side of evil," and he chuckled.

**S.D.C. Sorceress: **Whew! Well I think that was the longest chapter that I have done so far!

**Kimiko:** Yeah, but I get two elements! That is so cool!

**Raimundo: **No fair! Why does she get two elements and I get one!

**S.D.C. Sorceress: **Because it's part of the story! Besides, you're not the one carrying your children, are you?

**Raimundo: **No, I never thought of that! (Kimiko hits him on the head) Yo girl! You hit hard! What did you do that for?

**Kimko: **For saying that it's fair that I should carry our children in the story!

**Raimundo: **Oh! I'm sorry Kim! (He makes puppy dog eyes)

**Kimiko: **Aww! I forgive you Rai! (And hugs him)

_Always works_, Rai thought

**S.D.C. Sorceress: **Okay! You can stop now that now! Geez! Kim and Rai, REPORT! (Kim and Rai stand in front of S.D.C. Sorceress

**Kim and Rai:** Yes ma'am!

**S.D.C. Sorceress: **It's Mistress Ma'am to you!

**Kim and Rai: **Yes Mistress Ma'am!

**S.D.C. Sorceress: **I want you both to thank the reviewers who reviewed for my story… NOW!

**Kim and Rai: **Yes Mistress Ma'am! We would like to thank those reviewers who reviewed for this story!

_**Thanks to the reviewers:**_

_**Topaz-Daze**_

_**Hanbags**_

_**Rai'sbabes bestfriend**_

_**Vannessa Hillstead**_

_**Nightstargoddessofstars**_

_**Xiaolin-dragon858**_

_**Kosmic**_

_**Krystalmaze**_

_**Evilwolfgirl1**_

_**Animeang3l7**_

**S.D.C. Sorceress: **Thank you everyone! I will update Chapter 4 soon! I need like five reviews (or more if you want) to submit the next story! I won't be able to write another chapter until December 30, because something's wrong with my sister's story! Now fanfic. won't let me submit a new chapter until that time so you have to wait! Sorry!

Well, Happy New Year! If I don't update before that day! Don't forget to R&R! If you have any ideas, just tell me! Like I said before, flames are accepted!

**Kimiko: **You mean I can burn or freeze someone?

**S.D.C. Sorceress: **No Kimiko! I mean bad reviews! But if the review is really mean, then you can flame that person!

**Kimiko:** Sweet!

**S.D.C. Sorceress: **Yeah well see you soon! R&R!


	4. The Confusion

**S.D.C. Sorceress: **Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! If you didn't know, I rewrote the chapters and already put chapter 3 if you didn't notice! So here's chapter 4!

**Kimiko:** Yeah finally! You haven't updated in like weeks!

**S.D.C. Sorceress: **Hey! At least I did chapter 3 already!

**Raimundo: **Yeah! Yeah! Whatever! Get on with the story already!

**S.D.C. Sorceress: **All right… THAT'S IT! Attention and report!

(Rai and Kim go back in marching order as before)

**Rai and Kim:** YES MA-AM!

**S.D.C. Sorceress:** THAT'S MISTRESS MA-AM TO YOU! REMEMBER!

**Rai and Kim: **Yes Mistress Ma-am!

**S.D.C. Sorceress: **Na! I change my mind! That's Shadow Mistress Ma-am to you!

**Rai and Kim:** Yes Shadow Mistress Ma-am! (How long is this going to keep up! They thought)

**S.D.C. Sorceress: **Much better! Now quit your whining and thank the same reviewers as last time! NOW!

**Rai and Kim: **Yes Shadow Mistress Ma-am!

_**Thanks to the reviewers:**_

_**Topaz-Daze**_

_**Hanbags**_

_**Rai'sbabes bestfriend**_

_**Vannessa Hillstead**_

_**Nightstargoddessofstars**_

_**Xiaolin-dragon858**_

_**Kosmic**_

_**Krystalmaze**_

_**Evilwolfgirl1**_

_**Animeang3l7**_

**S.D.C. Sorceress: **Good now… both of you do disclaimer!

**Rai and Kim:** Yes Shadow Mistress Ma-am! S.D.C. Sorceress does not and we mean does not own Xiaolin Showdown or else we (Rai and Kim) would have been together!

**S.D.C. Sorceress: **Finally! Now that that is finished, let's get on with the story now!

* * *

**_Chapter four: the Confusion_**

Chase's raven flew on his shoulder, "Tell Jack Spicer to get ready with the plan," the bird nodded and flew away.

"Soon Kimiko, you will choose to be on my side of evil," and he chuckled.

**Normal P.O.V.**

'Hey everyone! A new shen gong wu has appeared!' Dojo said with a scroll in his hand.

'Okay, so what is it?' Raimundo asked.

'It's called the morphing staff, it's a staff that can change into any weapon you can think of, like a bow and arrow, a sword, anything,' Dojo explained.

'That looks freezing! I bet I can get that wu without anyone's help,' Omi said.

'No! You mean that looks cool and yeah right Omi, you do need someone's help,' Raimundo corrected him.

'That too, but I don't think I need help! Especially from a girl!' Omi said happily, but them looked around, 'Hey where is Kimiko anyway?'

'Beats me, now we have to go before Jack gets the wu!' Dojo turned into a full dragon, 'hop on kids!' Omi and Clay got on.

'Hey, shouldn't we wait for Kimiko?' Rai said

'I know kid but we have to get it, besides she'll come around soon!

'All right, fine!' he hopped on and then they flew away.

Just then, flames shot up and then Kimiko appeared, she had just shimmered in and then the flames died out.

'Kimiko, you came back,' Master Fung said.

'Yes sensei, I'm back,' Kimiko said.

'I trust you were thinking okay,'

'Yes Master Fung, so where's the guys,' starting to look around

'Should be around here somewhere, I'm not actually sure if they left or not.'

'It's okay, no problem, I think I'll go to the training grounds and look there.'

'Sure, young monk,' he said and then went inside the temple.

Kimiko walked to the training grounds and found Rai, Clay, and Omi next to the tree talking. She didn't want to be in view because she wanted to hear the conversation, so she quietly shimmered behind the tree and listened to their conversation,

'I wonder where in tarnation is Kimiko, she hasn't been here all day!' Clay exclaimed.

'Don't worry about that smart girl, she's not helpful anyway, she's too slow.' Rai said.

'Yeah, I bet it's because she's a female! Why would Master Fung let a girl be a Xiaolin monk anyway?' Omi said.

'I don't even know why I liked her in the first place! I like Katnappe better than her!' Rai said.

'Yeah!' Clay and Omi said.

When Kim heard this, she started to cry and knew the only place to go… the castle, she has made her decision, and she was going to go on his side.

She took one last glance at all three of the boys, especially Raimundo, oh would she get revenge on him, for betraying her… and their children for another pathetic woman like Katnappe.

She shimmered to the wu vault and took the star hanabi. She then shimmered to her room, and took only her technology, but she tried something first; she said PDA, and it was in flames and then was on her hand, she then said castle bedroom and it disappeared.

_Hmm, I discovered another one of my powers, telekinesis_, she thought and then she said technology and all her technology went to her and then she said castle bedroom. She would also get used to this too.

'Goodbye forever, Xiaolin Monks,' she said coldly and then was surrounded by flames and then shimmered out.

Suddenly, Jack mysteriously got across the temple wall.

'Jack-bots! Let's go! Our job here is done,' and with that, Jack flew away with his heli-pack and the Rai, Clay, and Omi bots flew away as well.

Kimiko shimmered into the castle, where she was greeted by the dark prince. She walked towards him.

'Back so soon? That was kinda quick,' Chase said

'Chase, you were right, they're complete jerks, especially Rai, and so I want you to train me.'

'I knew you would change your mind, but first, take a rest, you had a tough time.'

'Sure, Chase,' and with that, she shimmered to the bedroom that she was sleeping in this morning and went on the bed to get some rest, she put her head on the pillow and turned to her side and started to cry, remembering all those sad memories.

'Uh! Finally were back! Jack didn't even bother to come! Now we got a new collection to our shen gong wu, isn't this great!' Rai said.

'Hmm, I don't think this is great, something's fishy, and I don't think its Dojo,' Clay said

'Hey!' Dojo said

'No offense, but that was a little too easy, don't you think?' Clay said

'Hey! You know what, Clay's right, but I wonder what?' Rai said

**(Omi was just standing there listening to their conversation, if you didn't know!)**

'Ah! Young monks, I trust your journey was okay?' Master Fung said

'Yes, Master Fung, Jack wasn't even there, and this is a really good shen gong wu!' Omi said

'Now that is strange, but have you seen Kimiko anywhere? She was just here awhile ago, when I didn't know that you were gone,' Master Fung asked.

'You mean she came back to the temple?' Rai said

'Yes young monk, but I can't seem to find her now, must have left again, oh well, Omi, would you put that Shen gong wu in the vault? He said and then left to get some tea.

'Sure Master Fung,' and then Omi left to go the vault.

'Well, I guess I'm gonna hit the hay! I'm exhausted!' Clay said

'Yeah, it's getting dark anyway, well see ya,' Rai said and then both went to their rooms.

'_Please be okay Kim_' Rai thought.

* * *

**S.D.C. Sorceress:** Well, that's chapter 4! I'll try to next Saturday, Jan. 21, because that's my b-day! Oh yeah! Going to be 14 soon! Well, don't forget to read and review! 

**Kimiko: **Yeah! Don't forget to R & R or else she will not give you an Ipod or a laptop!

**S.D.C. Sorceress: **Yeah! What Kim says! Pick which one you want on your review and I will give you it! Remember! R & R!


	5. Sam's note

**S.D.C. Sorceress-** Hello my favorite reviewers! Sorry I didn't update yet! Too busy! But I will update in a few days since I have a few days off and I have only one homework! So sit tight and wait patiently! Also, since I didn't give any of the gifts that I was supposed to give, I'm giving an Ipod and laptop to everyone! Both of them! So here you go and enjoy!

(Me giving out a bag with a laptop and an Ipod inside for eachreviewer)

(Reviewers are givena bag with gifts in it)

**Reviewers-** Hooray! Thank you S.D.C. Sorceress and Happy belated belated b-day!

**S.D.C. Sorceress- **No problem! If you didn't know, my b-day was Jan. 21, just so you know! Well, gotta go start on chapter five now! If you have any ideas for me, just send me a message!


	6. Training in the castle

**S. D. C. Sorceress**- Oh my gosh! Sorry for the extremely long delay!

**Rai**- yeah whatever! I bet you were just too lazy to update!

**S. D. C. Sorceress- **Kim, would you do the honors?

**Kim**- Sure! (She then summoned a fireball and threw it at Rai)

**Rai**- Oooww! That hurts!

**S. D. C. Sorceress-** Do it again, and she will send a bigger one at you. I am not in the mood right now.

**Rai**- Okay sorry!

**S. D. C. Sorceress- **Good! Now on to disclaimer! Rai and Kim?

**Rai and Kim**- Certainly! S. D. C. Sorceress does and will not own Xiaolin Showdown!

**S. D. C. Sorceress-** Good! Now on to the story! Here's chapter 5!

_**Chapter 5: Training in the castle**_

**Normal P.O.V.**

Its been a month since she left the temple. Kimiko and Chase are training in the fighting area in the castle. She is wearing the Heylin attire now.

Chase lunges toward her in fast speed and tries to stab her with a dagger, but she dodges it easily, punching him in the stomach, sending him towards the wall.

He got off the wall, 'Very good Kimiko, you are learning rather quickly than I expected, even if your already a month pregnant.'

'Thank you Master Chase,' and she bows to him.

'No need to bow to me Kimiko, and you can call me Chase.' He walked towards her. 'Now to work with your powers again. I want you to concentrate on those two statues over there,' pointing to the statues, 'and use your powers to burn one and freeze one.'

'Sure Chase.' She then shot fire out of her wrist and burned the statue. She summoned an ice fire ball and threw it at the other statue, trapping it inside an ice.

'Well done Kimiko, you can rest now.'

'Thank you Chase,' bowed to him, and left to go change, while Chase went to go do something.

Kim took a shower and changed her clothes. She is wearing a black no-sleeved shirt with a hood, blue baggy jeans and white sneakers. She has her hair not in her pigtails anymore, she just keeps it down. She walked to the table of her belongings.

She got her star hanabi and went back to the place where she was earlier with Chase.

She saw many more statue and decided to usethem for targets. 'Star Hanabi! Ice Fire!' The Shen gong wu lit blue and white fire and hit the target, freezing the statue. She used it again, 'Star Hanabi! Fire!' It was lit with orange and red fire hit the statue and burned the it.She got the wu again and tried something new. 'Star Hanabi! Flames!'

The wu mixed the two flame colors and hit another statue, smashing it to bits._ So if combined, both fire and ice fire can destroy it even more, I wonder_.

Kimiko then put down the wu, using her powers again. She then raised up her hands and concentrated. Then she shot both flames out of her wrists, fire in the left and ice fire in the right. They hit two targets again with the same procedure.

'Impressive Kimiko, you know now that you can use both of your powers at once.' Kimiko turned around to see Chase staring at her.

'Thank you Chase, but I must go now. I wish to take a walk outside, so long.' Then she walked away.

Chase's ravenflew on his shoulder, 'Everything is going according to plan.' He told his raven, then went off his own way.

**S. D. C. Sorceress-** Well, there's chapter 5! Sorry its short! Hoped you liked it though! Next chapter coming soon! Hopefully not too long! Rai and Kim!

**Rai and Kim**- Yes Ma-am! S. D. C. Sorceress would like to thank the reviewers!

_**Thanks to all reviewers:**_

_**Hanbags**_

_**I Collect Bananas**_

_**Twuble**_

_**Sapphirestar93**_

_**Katyln-Wiv-A-K**_

_**Summer's sakura and light**_

_**Elvientodragon**_

_**Nightstargoddessofstars**_

_**Animeang3l7**_

**S.D.C. Sorceress**- See you soon! If you have any ideas, please tell me cause I might need help with the story! Don't forget to R & R!


	7. Sam's important notice

**S.D.C. Sorceress**- Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating yet! I'm still working on it, but you gotta give me ideas! The reason for this note is thatFan Fiction wanted my pen name (me and my sister's) to become shortened so I'm gonna have to make a new account. I can't transfermy story so I'm gonna have to use my sister's account for my story. Everything is still the same except the pen name, that's it. I'll still be updating, while I'm using my sister's pen name so nobody panic. Thanks guys! I will update soon! If there are any changes, I'll tell u!


	8. Rai interferes

**Shadow-Ice-Fire Sorceress**- "Hey guys! Sorry I took so long. As you know I have a different account now and that I am using my sister's. Also that I take time writing chapters cause I need to think it over in mind what I am going to write. Sorry if you don't get what I am saying."

**Rai-** "Nobody ever knows what you are saying"

**Shadow-Ice-Fire Sorceress- "**Kim!"

**Kimiko**- "Yes Ma'am**!" She summons a fireball, "**Get over here Raimundo!"

**Rai**-"Aah! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

**Shadow-Ice-Fire Sorceress-**"Well now on to the story! But before we do that, KIM, if u please."

**Kimiko-** "Yes your evilness**." She said after burning up Rai**

**Disclaimer- Shadow-Ice-Fire Sorceress does not own anything and if someone is annoyed with her saying it all the time will pay!**

**Shadow-Ice-Fire Sorceress-** Okay! Now on to the story!

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter 6: Rai interferes _**

In the Xiaolin temple, Master Fung let the dragons take a break for the whole day. Nobody's seen Kimiko in two months already.

Omi is practicing in the courtyard even though they get the day off, Clay's just in the kitchen eating, and Rai is somewhere in the temple lying on the ground near a tree and looking at the clouds wondering what Kim is doing.

He decides to go to his room and actually thought of a way to contact her which took like two months for some reason.

He grabs his laptop and cell phone and then goes on the bed. He emails messages to her saying "where are u", or "what have u been up to." Then he dials her number in his cell phone and tries to call. It was actually ringing! He waits for someone to answer and somebody did cause he heard someone breathing.

"Kim? Is that you? Hello? Come on answer me!" Then the person hanged up, " I wonder who that was?"

_

* * *

_

_**In the castle...** _

Kimiko was in her room listening to her ipod, she's been missing the Xiaolin temple, but remembered what those hurtful words

_"Don't worry about that smart girl, she's not helpful anyway, she's too slow"_

_"Yeah, I bet it's because she's a female! Why would Master Fung let a girl be a Xiaolin monk anyway"_

_"I don't even know why I liked her in the first place! I like Katnappe better than her!"_

_"Yeah!"_

"I can't believe them!" She said while a tear fell from her eye. Her belly was starting to grow big, but you can notice it a little bit. Suddenly, Chase came in.

"Kimiko, it's time to train." She got off her bed, put her ipod down, and left the room. Just when Chase was about to leave, he saw that her laptop said that there was two new messages from Rai. He read them and then deleted them. (**Who knew that Chase could use technology so well?) **

He then read her cell phone ring and the caller ID said that was Rai also. He answered it but was just breathing without saying a word,

_"Kim? Is that you? Hello? Come on answer me!"_ and then he hanged up. 'Hmm, so the Dragon of Wind thinks he can ruin my plans now can he? Well, we'll see about that, and took her laptop and started to write an email for Rai,

_Dear Raimundo,_

_Could you please just leave me alone! I have had enough of you! I found someone better than you and I am never going to talk to you ever again, so stop contacting me or I'll block you!_

_from,_

_Kimiko_

_P.S. Don't even call me either..._

He finished and then sent it,' Perfect.' He then left the room to go train with Kimiko.

_

* * *

_

Rai finally got a message from Kimiko.

_Dear Raimundo,_

_Could you please just leave me alone! I have had enough of you! I found someone better than you and I am never going to talk to you ever again, so stop contacting me or I'll block you!_

_from,_

_Kimiko_

_P.S. Don't even call me either..._

When he saw it, he was hurt really bad and got mad,' Fine! If she doesn't want me to contact her EVER again, then I won't!' And went to go back to the position he was earlier outside.

_

* * *

_

**S-I-F Sorceress-** Well, that's chapter 6! I will be updating most likely tomorrow because I know what to write but have to do something right now so I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if not, then I am sorry.. Oh yeah!

**_Thanks to all those reviewers:_**

**_Hanbags_**

**_Nightstargoddessofstars_**

**_Kaytln-Wiv-A-K_**

**_Animeang3l7_**

**_Maiden of the Undead_**

**_Pinkypu19932006_**

**_AsianPrdie101_**

**S-I-F Sorceress- **Thanks! Hope to see you all review again! Don't forget to press the button on the left bottom corner!

Here's instructions if you want to see my new profile if youwanted to check it out! As you can obviously see, I'm more of a Naruto fan now thanks to TopazDaze, but I still love Xiaolin Showdown, so I'll finish this story until it's finished! Even if it takes me forever!

Just go to my sister's profile. Go to favorite authors, and it's right there (Shadow-Ice-Fire Sorceress). Simple. Okay! Will update either tomorrow or sometime this week.


End file.
